smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph D. Francis
Special Moves B-Steel Slash This attack is similar to Marth's neutral B,an change, dash attack. Also, Joseph can't fall if he near the edges. Side B-Gun Blast Like the stun gun, but short ranch and only shot one bullet. Up B-Spring Slash Same as the Normal Slash, but more faster, more damage, and avoid from death. Down B-Think! A weapon that is use for throwing to Joseph. The down side is that Joseph only hold 3 chairs per shock. Final Smash- Steal Dart If a opponent is catcher by Joseph, than Joseph will KO/Star KO the opponents. KO KO 1:Crap!! KO 2:Elizabeth! Star KO:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!! Screen KO: Darm it!! Taunts Down Taunt- (Check his Mini-Book) Side Taunt- (Points to the enemy) Up Taunt- (Rasing his fist) Victories Victory 1: Put his sword back and disappear. Victory 2: Raise the British Flag Victory 3: Throw his Steel Dart. Lose:Look away. Other attacks Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Smash *Forward smash - B *Up smash - *Down smash - Other *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Grabs and throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Saver of Elite Joseph's normal appearance. -Colors Purple Jacket White Jacket Sky Blue Jacket Pink Jacket Gary Jacket Assassin Joseph as he appeared Assassin Mode and the Troll Wars. -Colors Purple Jacket White Jacket Sky Blue Jacket Pink Jacket Gary Jacket Dr. Peace's Clothes Joseph dress as Dr. Peace from No More Heroes -Colors Purple Jacket White Jacket Sky Blue Jacket Pink Jacket Gary Jacket Character Description Joseph de Francis is a Class A Assassin send to Hectare City to seek to the hidden creature. Proust the first day he came, he be involved with Steven_Star and Co.. Classic Mode After returning from serval mission, Elizabeth informs Joseph that she is picking up extraterrestrial energy. Joseph sense that Evil StevenStar return and head out to him out to investigate. Rival: The Bonanza Brother Robo calls Joseph a "Untalented British Assassin". Upset by Robo's arrogance, Joseph challenges both him and Modo to a fight. After defeat Loc-Har, Joseph returns to Hectare City safely, relieving Elizabeth. Elizabeth then shows Joseph that Evil Steven_Star has return to relieve more lost soul. Joseph assures Elizabeth that he'll take care of what Evil Steven_Star gets thrown at him using the power he recieved after defeating The Sun of All Evil. Trivia Joseph is base on a once of the drawer from Steven Something You Know Whatever. The KO.2 Sound, Elizabeth, is Joseph's Girlfriend(And the love instinct for Joseph in SSYKW. Joseph was done before Lance from Sym-Bionic Titan because- *A Lost Friend was Removed from Smash Brothers Elite *Lance Armor and The Sym-Bionic Titan was hard to draw. He the only few character that doesn't scare of spider and clown, especially Wakko Clown. Videos TBA Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Original Category:Male